


I am the Lion; I am the Badger

by Chellendora



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, you fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am the lion,<br/>Who fell in love with a badger;<br/>Who I find incredibly sweet,<br/>And significantly prettier than a badger.”</p><p>Prompt: You Make My Heart Explode~<br/>For: mrs_anonymous<br/>Seamus/you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Lion; I am the Badger

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked all of mrs_anonymous's prompts for the summer fic trade round 2, so I decided to address one of her other prompts. I hope you like it!
> 
> *If it isn't clear, you're a Hufflepuff who has been dating Seamus for some time.  
> *The poem is corny because Seamus wrote it. (That's my story and I'm stickin' to it.)

  
**I am the Lion; I am the Badger**   
_For mrs_anonymous_   


You loved winter at Hogwarts. It was so beautiful and so peaceful. Even with the strict changes to the rules made by Headmaster Snape, you still managed to make it to the edge of the frozen lake without being followed. Every year you sat against the same tree, basking in the frozen Eden all around you. It was how you celebrated the beginning of the Christmas holidays, whether you were going home or not.

The sound of frantic fluttering distracted you from your romantic musings. Sitting up straight, you cast your gaze around you to find the source of the sound. You feared it was a little bird fallen from the nest, but the thought was irrational as there shouldn’t be any bird nests at this time of the year.

The cause turned out to be a piece of parchment in the shape of a hummingbird. It had impaled itself on a twig above your head and was trying (and failing) to escape.

“Bloody hell, that figures.”

You turned your head toward the familiar Irish accent. With a tremendous leap of your heart you recognized Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor you often had class with and who had been a very close friend since your first year. His face was flushed beet red as he marched toward the helpless piece of parchment. His eyes kept darting toward you but when they would meet your eyes they would immediately look anywhere else.

He lifted his wand and spoke a movement charm intended to repair the parchment’s ill fate. The outcome instead worsened it. It suddenly burst into flames with a bright flash of light. What remained fluttered to the ground, landing on top of a small mound of snow right next to you.

You followed it with your eyes. When it landed and you looked upon it, you could see words written in sloppy handwriting surrounded by a couple of lopsided hearts. A high pitched voice, cracking and missing words, began to recite:

“I am the lion,  
Who fell in love with a badger;  
Who I find incredibly sweet,  
And significantly prettier than a badger.”

Seamus looked positively horrified when you began to giggle. Before you could speak, he had bolted for the castle. You scrambled to your feet and took after him, knowing he had misunderstood your laugh. 

When you caught up to him you wrapped both of your arms around one of his, tugging gently so he would stop and look at you. His cheeks were still tinged with pink.

“I-I’m sorry,” he immediately stuttered. “It wasn’t supposed to explode—”

“It was cute,” you cut in, smiling affectionately up at the flustered ‘lion.’ “That’s why I laughed. I loved it.”

One side of Seamus’s mouth crooked up into a goofy, lopsided smile. You grinned, standing up onto your tip-toes so you could place a quick kiss upon his cheek.

“I am the badger who fell for the lion,” you said quietly to him. “Happy ever after, the end.”

And for that afternoon, it truly was.

* * *


End file.
